


I Don’t Mind Losing If It’s to You

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Competition, Game Night, M/M, Movie Night, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 5: Game + Movie NightThe boys decide to spend a quiet night in and play some games together. With this group of friends, it lasts all of five seconds before someone gets their feelings hurt and they split up into groups. It takes a special person to bring them back together.





	I Don’t Mind Losing If It’s to You

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I wanted to write a game night and a movie night, so I decided to combine the two together! Does anyone have any fun plans for the summer?

An evening that started off fun with everyone laughing freely, came to a weird turn when Jinyoung tried to put Yugyeom in time out for beating him. He claimed it was for excessive celebration, but they all knew it was for both. Jinyoung had always been a sore loser. 

“Come on Jinyoung, play me!” Jackson called as he waved a controller at his boyfriend. When he noticed he was being ignored, a devious smirk appeared on his face. “I bet you can’t beat me, babe.”

Jinyoung was seated next to Jackson with the controller in his hand faster than anyone could track. Jackson winked over at Yugyeom to let him know he was off the hook.

What had started into a semi-organized get together had quickly turned into a complete and utter chaotic mess. Youngjae had decided that he didn’t want to play video games anymore, which was strange for him, so he was playing solitaire by himself. It wasn’t long until Mark understood why Youngjae refused to play video games with the others - they were too draining. Yugyeom joined them to avoid interacting with Jinyoung anymore and being put in timeout. Rather than playing their favorite video game, the trio settled for a calm game of cards. 

“BamBam!” Mark looked up to see why Jinyoung was yelling at BamBam and instantly regretted it. “Put your shirt back on! This isn’t strip poker!”

Jaebum choose that moment to walk in with more snacks. He immediately made his way over to Mark. It was obvious that he was confused by the way he kept glancing around and flinching every time there was a noise that was too loud. “What’s going on? I wasn’t long for that long, was I?”

“No, but our kids are too rambunctious.” For once he was even including Jinyoung in that group. “It makes every minute feel like an hour of torture.”

Jaebum dropped a kiss to the side of Mark’s forehead, as if he could see the headache that was getting worse by the minute. “Be right back.” He went over to the video game group and talked with them for a bit before coming back over to the card game group. “Jinyoung, Jackson, and BamBam agree to watch a movie...”

“Awesom-” Mark started to stand up, but was cut off by Jaebum. The words that followed made his heart drop.

“Only if one of you beats Jinyoung. He’s apparently undefeated right now.”

Mark groaned and turned to Youngjae. “Do you want to take care of them or shall I?”

“I’ve got it.” Youngjae walked over to the unoccupied seat next to Jinyoung and grabbed the controller from his hand without a word to his challenger. 

Mark and Jaebum walked over to Youngjae, hand in hand, to support him. Yugyeom was right behind them. They cheered when the game started to encourage their sweet Youngjae and their cheers grew louder as he started to win, as they all knew he would. 

It wasn’t long until Jinyoung held his head in defeat and Youngjae was standing with his arms over his head, cheering loudly. 

“Good game Jinyoung,” Mark said as he popped in the movie that Youngjae had chosen before he started playing. “You shouldn’t try to hustle someone with their favorite game though.” Jinyoung should have known that....Wait, he did know that. It was then that Mark saw the all-knowing smile on Jinyoung’s face. 

“Come here,” Jaebum pulled Mark down onto his lap as the movie started. 

“Did you and Jinyoung plot that whole thing together?” Mark couldn’t believe that the two had come up with such a diabolic plan for such a sweet thing. 

“Well, Jackson and BamBam helped a little. We didn’t want you guys to be so upset. They agreed to watch a movie, but we thought it would be better if everyone played one last game together first.”

Mark kissed Jaebum deeply before turning to face the tv. “Thank you. That was a really smart idea.”

“I love you.” Jaebum wrapped his arms around Mark who snuggled into the warmth. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Twitter @spectreofstars if anyone wants to follow me! Speaking of Twitter, did you all see the cute icons for GOT7 in the end of the hashtags? ^^ 
> 
> As always, if anyone has a request or something they would like to see, let me know!


End file.
